


6:06

by jungwoopwoop



Series: time [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwoopwoop/pseuds/jungwoopwoop
Summary: In which a genie named Haechan appears at Mark's room at 6:06.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story will be on lowercase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok before you read this i just wanted to say this story is on wattpad too, but i'd suggest that you'd just read it over here because it's way more "complicated" over there, lol, but if you wanted to then just check it out on my wattpad acc. (@jungwooped). and i will change some characters and some scenes that would still connect into the story, but i hope you'll enjoy and look forward to this! this is my 2nd story in ao3 btw so please bare with my wrong grammars and spellings.

**_Mark's_ **

"renjun what the hell, it's just six in the evening." i complained, he was interrupting me in my room, i was busy talking to my friend winwin because i recently had a fight with my girlfriend koeun.

"but i'm hungry, hyung." renjun complained as well, i rolled my eyes, obviously not liking this situation.

"then ask taeil hyung for some food, i'm not the one who's in charge here." i said, pointing at my door, wanting him to leave, he looked at me confused, he then just signed and rolled his eyes.

"fine." he said, walking to my door, as soon as he left, i immediately open my phone. which is currently having a shitload of messages from winwin and jeno,  _but noting about koeun._

i signed, lying down in my bed, facing the ceiling.  _that was stupid of you, mark, you know she's sensitive and easily gets jealous_ , ah for goodness sake. i need to stop this nonsense in my head, if i wanted to make things up for us.

i checked on my phone again, still a fuckload of messages, but i didn't attemt to reply at them since i suddenly had no motivation at all.

"it's just six six." i mumbled at myself, i threw my cellphone beside me and stared at the ceiling once again.

my cellphone keeps on vibrating, but i can't even stand up due to my sadness for koeun, i'm not really used to not talking to her for some time, she kepts on bugging me, and i like that. i guess i just really koeun already.

"you should answer that, it's must be really important." an unfamiliar voice said, because of that i immediatly got up and looked at the door,  _but no one was there. what the actual world?_

"you're still not going to answer this?"the voice look like he's close to me as fuck, i turned around to see who it is, and what is he doing beside me. he was holding my cellphone, and with that he made me jump because he's beside me.

"aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!"

"aaaaahhhh!!!"

we both screamed, but the worst part was he threw my cellphone on me, which of course hurts, and it got hit on my private line.

"ow! what the hell man?!"

 _"nice to meet you too."_ was the only thing he said, he was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white long sleeve polo inside it, and a red necktie, what the fuck is--??

"um...who the hell are you?" i asked, still holding my crotch due to the pain i had a minute ago.

he smiled, stood up and winked at me.  _gross, what in the world._

"simple bebeboi, i'll be your genie this entire year!"he said,  _wait what--_

"um...what the hell?!" i exclaimed, it was good thing that no one downstairs heard me screaming or else they might think i'm getting crazy, which is i think to myself right now because there's no such things a genies and fucks.

"now now, chill there bebeboi." he walked towards me, making walk backwards, still in pain.

"please get out, creep."

"not until you make a wish."

"then i wish for you to disappear." i quickly said without hesitation, he raised his one eyebrow at me.

"you sure?"he asured me, then i kept on thinking something else.

_i don't want my relationship with koeun end, i love her, and i don't want us to be like this, but the same time, is this guy really tell the truth? shit, i can't even tell. but screw it._

"w-wait, let me reconsider." i looked down, i didn't know if he's still looking at me or not, if he's still standing in front of me or is he sitting in my bed.

"i-...i wish that me and koeun are okay now." i mumbled, still looking down.

i felt a foot walking towards me, i saw his shoe, in front of me.

_then i felt his arms around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder._

i can't fucking move for what he did, but i didn't hesitated as well, i let him hug me. if i'd be honest, i needed that anyway. i closed my eyes.

"i granted your wish, i hope you'll be happy with that koeun."he said, whispering in my ear.

"thank-- you?" as soon as i open my eyes, he was gone. i looked up, he was nowhere to be found. the i saw my phone on the floor, vibrating. i looked it up and see who it was, this time it was koeun.

 **_koeun_  
**_hey sorry about our fight, i'm just really jealous of yeri that time. i still love you tho mark, and i always will._ ❤️

i smiled, like a damn idiot.

i don't know if this is a coincidence or if he really granted my wish.

i forgot to ask his name tho, _damn it!_

and for the record, i still don't trust him that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wattpad link: https://my.w.tt/UiNb/UNm3D0nEnJ


	2. Chapter 2

_**3rd person's** _

mark was about to message koeun, but then he accidentally opened winwins, now he had to reply to every single dang about this.

**_winwin-kun_ **  
_yah!_

_**winwin-kun** _  
_are you really busy that much?_

**_winwin-kun_ **  
_or are you just mumbling about koeun again? i told you she's fine, she just need some space to forgive you. you know girls, they'll obviously can't help themselves because they like to torture theirself anyway._

**_winwin-kun_ **  
_yah, where are you?_

**_mark_ **  
_i'm here, man._

**_mark_ **  
_we're already fine, she text me a while ago. she said that she's sorry._

**_winwin-kun_ **  
_oh she did? haha, congrats. you guys are fine now._

**_winwin-kun_ **  
_i'll be on my own thing now, glad you guys are fine again._

**_mark_**  
_thanks bro_.

  
mark left him for that, but mark kept on wondering why did he acted like that, it was kind of weird. considering he wasn't like that in the past 2 years, yet he was still relieved that she and koeun are fine now.

he looked at the clock again, it's 6:30 in the evening. and since he has nothing to do with himself, he decided to take a nap, he's not that hungry anyway, he's just have a midnight snack whenever he fells hungry.

but his nap turned into a deep sleep after all.

***

"yow, yo mark. you better wake your ass up or you'll be late."

_that voice..._

"hey mark?! stop moaning and get your ass up!"

he immediately got up and saw that guy again, he fell of his bed after he stared at him for a minute.

"you again?!"

"i told you to get up, mark."

"how in the hell did you know my name?!"

"i looked at your— thingy, what's it called? aid?"

"it's i.d." mark murmured, rolling his eyes and got up. he patted himself, and looked at the same guy that appeared in his room last night. they stared for a minute, not knowing what to say next.

"what are you doing here?" mark asked, broking the silence.

"i told you i'll be your genie this whole year, and i'll be appearing every six six until you make a wish." the guy explained, mark gave him a confuse look, still not trusting him. then he remembered that he hug him.

"oh i haven't introduced myself properly, my name is donghyuck, but they mostly call me haechan."

"they?"

"hey, i have friends too you know! in my world!"

mark is mind blowned, confusing the hell out, good thing he's not going to explode yet. he messed his own hair up, going back to bed, laying down.

"please tell me i'm dreaming. . ." he mumbled to himself.

"well too bad you didn't." haechan exclaimed, making mark stood up in his bed and sat down to look at his so-called "genie".

"what in the world did i do that i needed to deserve this?" he got irritated, haechan just rolled his eyes, looking at the clock mark had in his wall.

"hey, it's past 7 minutes, you better take a shower and eat downstairs." haechan said.

"but you'll get caught, they might think i had a night stand with you or something, and they might think i'm gay which is not true." haechan immediately laugh to what mark said, making him raise his one eyebrow.

"silly you, i'm a genie, they can't see me." haechan explained, mark just rolled his eyes and looked at the clock.

_shit, i'm gonna be late._ mark thought, so he immediately went downstairs, not noticing his hyungs because he had his own business. not knowing that haechan followed him downstairs.

haechan was indeed shock, not only because their place is cool as damn, but also because there's so many hot guys. haechan gotta admit, he wants to live in this place, unlike the world he lives in.

as soon as mark finished everything and will leave for school, haechan is still following him in his back, without mark noticing until he got to school which is just a few walking distance.

mark stopped at the center of the hallway with what he saw, making haechan confuse and stop. he took a look at mark to see who is he looking at, now looking at the same direction of what mark is looking at.

they saw guy, hitting on a girl, cornering her in his locker, happily talking to each other, i guess she is koeun. haechan thought, then looked at mark, who was still indeed shock.

mark immediately went to the restroom, run into an unoccupied cubicle. haechan, still following him, went worried. he heard banging sounds, aggressive ones, he passed by the cubicle mark was in and took a look at mark.

"bull...fucking...shit." he murmured to himself.

"holy shit, is there an earthquake?!" a guy exclaimed on the other cubicle, then immediately heard a bang outside, probably in a hurry because they thought it was an earthquake.

but it was just actually mark, punching the door, due to madness.

"hey— hey, don't. . ." haechan tried to stop mark, which he did, he saw marks fist, so much blood. he took mark's hands and hold this.

"i just wish. . .i thought she loves me." mark started crying, haechan, pulling mark for a hug again. still, mark didn't hesitate at anything that is happening.

"hey mark. . .if. . .you're not going to make a wish yet, i'll be staying here. by your side." haechan whispered, then mark hugged him back, weird feeling because he said he's a genie.

"it's fine, haechan." mark whispered back, trying to stop his tears. "i wanted you to stay anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

**_3rd peron's_ **

"why in the hell’s name did you followed me anyway?!" mark exclaimed, it was a good thing they're in the rooftop, where no one actually hangs out. mark wasn't in the mood to bond with is friends today, after what he saw earlier.

_jeno, hitting on koeun._ he remember koeun's text last night, she said she always love him, but what the hell was that?! mark being irritated to himself, he signs. while there's haechan, sitting by his side, comforting him.

"incase you wanted to wish something while you're here, and hello? you havn't made your wish yet at your house, how can i be gone by now?" haechan murmured, rolling his eyes because of the guys beside him.

"what if i didn't make a wish today?" mark asked, looking at haechan.

"they say your genie will be gone forever, but i'm not so sure." he replied, still think about things haechan's friends said to him.

"well that's good, for that i'm not going to see you anymore!" he exclaimed, making haechan pout. "what? i never asked for a genie like you, it would be cooler if my genie was a girl."

"well i guess you'll be stuck with me until you make a wish, and i wasn't even sure about what i said. i havn't done that in the past 100 years." mark got shock by the end of haechan's sentence.

"100 years, are you freaking serious?!" he asked, haechan nodded. "then how in the world come you look like a highschool like me?!"

"i don't know." haechan answered. "but in human world, i guess i'm 17." he added, mark just nodded.

there's nothing really much to do here, haechan just finished comforting mark for awhile. now they don't know what to do, mark doesn't want to go to his friends, speacially to jeno and koeun. so he's kind of stuck here, sitting alone in a rooftop, talking to a genie, _his genie._

it became silent for the both of them until someone called mark. "hey." they turn around to see who it was, it was mark's friend, winwin. "what are you doing here alone?" he asked.

they then realized that winwin didn't really see haechan by his side, winwin sat down beside mark, cause haechan to stand up since he doesn't want to get awkward that him and winwin sat at the same spot.

"yeah...i wasn't really in the mood for hangin out with jeno, i recently caught him hitting on my koeun, so i'm here by myself." mark murmured, winwin patted mark's back. "hey sorry to hear that, but i thought you two were cool?" he asked, confused.

"my thoughts are the same." mark signed, haechan standing in front of him, wanting to hug his human. but he really can't do anything, so he stayed silent. "you can hang out with me instead tho." winwin said, making mark look at him and smile. but then the bell rang, meaning it was time to go back to class.

winwin stood up, so did mark. "come on, let's head back together." he said, putting his arm round mark's neck. they both smiled as they started walking, while there's haechan, following them at the back, admiring the two of them.

"they could be a better couple than that koeun." haechan murmured to himself, hoping that mark didn't heard it. they went to their perspective classrooms, which is just basically beside each others, winwin and mark just waved and hoping they'll be hanging out soon.

skipping time, it's already afterschool. mark was on his way to the locker, haechan still following, putting those books that isn't necessary to bring home."mark!"someone called, they both turned around to see who it was. it's not koeun, but another girl. "h-hey, i'm herin." the girl greeted, bowed to mark, mark did the same thing. "i was wondering if...uh, are you free today?"she asked, mark shook his head. "i'm sorry, i have things to attend to." he answered to herin.

"o-oh, that's fine, just...tell if you're free. ok? here's my number." that herin said, smiling to mark, she handed a little piece of paper and gave it to mark. mark looked at it for a second before taking it, aika immediately ran away after that.

_"well that was fast."_ haechan whispered to mark. "what to you mean?" mark asked, not making it noticeable because they might think he's crazy. "she's probably going to ask you out, why did you reject her?" haechan asked, marking mark silent. "oh, i'm sorry—"

"no it's okay." mark said before even haechan finished his sentence, they started walking outside to mark's school. it was a silence until they reach mark's dorm again, with his hyungs and his friends. they greeted mark, but mark was too weak and heartbroken again to greet back.

he immediately went upstairs, going to his own room. he quickly threw his bag and jumped on his bed, haechan, still following, just watch mark as he stood up immediately and punch the wall. haechan quickly went to mark to stop him from punching the wall, now his fist probably hurt more.

"what the hell did i do to deserve that?" mark's voice cracked, holding back his tears. haechan hugged mark again, to stop mark from punching in the wall.

"hey hey...don't say things like that, i'm sure there's someone better for you." haechan tried to cheer up mark, which did stop crying, but kept on holding back his tears. mark looked at the clock, it's six six in the night.

"aren't you going to disappear now?" mark asked haechan, still hugging him. he heared haechan giggled, they separated the hug so that haechan could see mark better. "i’m suppose to be back to be honest, but you havn't been able to wish during the day, so i stayed." haechan explained, mark still speechless.

"hey haechan." mark murmured. "yeah?"

"i think i know what i'm going to wish now."

"hmm...what is it?"

mark pause for a while, holding his chest which is in pain. "i wish that i wasn't heartbroken anymore, i don't wanna get hurt just because...just because of her." mark said, looking down then closed his eyes.

then suddely he felt something on his lips, he slowly open his eyes to see what it was.

_it was haechan, eyes closed, kissing his lips._

he blinked for a semi-second, but haechan was already gone. he quicly looked around his room to check if he's still there, but no, he was gone already. he held his lips, where haechan kissed him, he felt like blushing and his face feeling hot, it was his first kiss, and on a man— genie, rather.

what the heck was that?! mark murmured to himself before going downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for not updating for such a long ass time, I hope you still enjoy this chapter tho. Thank you for your patience!

_**3rd person's** _

"oh sup, bitch?" was the first thing mark heard as soon as he get downstairs, he just rolled his eyes, seeing renjun and chenle, having their own moments. he just rolled my eyes and went downstairs since he know it's already dinner time.

as mark thought of too much in his mind, time passes by. he was thinking too much about that kiss, same as winwin acting weird and the heartbroken he still is for koeun. but for some reason it was getting less and less after the kiss happen.

_what the hell_ _, mark._ he murmured on his mind. "yah hyung what the hell have you been thinking over there?" chenle asked, currently laying down in a couch with a VERY comfortable position, with renjun sitting by his side. "yeah, how come i didn't see you hanging out with jeno in school?" with what renjun asked, he suddenly had flashbacks of what just happen.

"urrggh!" was all can mark said and just immediately went up, confusing the hell out of those 2. well, what's the purpose of staying there anyway? so he went upstairs, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, then looking at the clock. it's 9:30pm. i should probably stop this nonsense, i'm not gay anyway. mark's last words before positioning himself and sleep early because there's still classes tomorrow.

meanwhile in another world, genie world, rather.

"hyung." a little boy called out to haechan, walking towards the older, haechan then faced the boy. "what is it?" "ty hyung wants to talk to you." haechan didn't know why but this made him nervous, but the only thing he did was to nod to his saeng and started walking.

he was nervous when he was walking, then suddenly someone tapped his shoulders. "you alright, hyung?" jisung asked, his long time friend who was always by his side, in this genie world that is. "yeah, i am." "then why do you seem so nervous?" jisung asked which made him even more nervous, heartbeat racing, taking deeper breath. "haechan hyung, are you sure are you ok?" "y-yeah, i am. i'm just. . .tired." jisung raised an eyebrow on his older. "okaay, if that's what you said." jisung ended their conversation.

it was really awkward while they were walking towards their place where their leader taeyong, who rules this world, live. "hey hyung, i think i'll be stoping here. ty hyung said he wants to talk to you alone." "oh okay, thanks ji." "ok hyung, take care." before he could even walk inside the palace jisung whispered something which made haechan look back. "did you said something?" "n-no, i just said take care." "okaay, thanks again." then he continued walking inside ty's palace.

jaehyun, doyoung's boyfriend, was the first one to see haechan walking around. "ph hey haechan, looking for ty?" haechan nodded. "he's on his office, i think he's free to talk to now." haechan just nodded to his oldest and went straight to taeyong's office.

"yes, hyung?" haechan asked as soon as he open the door, taeyong was there, looking at haechan in his eye. he felt nervous. "come in, haechan." he said, haechan did what his older said, he stand in front of his hyung.

"so how does it feel to be a genie again?" taeyong asked, haechan feeling anxious.

"i-it's fine hyung, i struggled but it's perfectly fine. well. . .sort of." he answered, taeyong nodded. "i think you're doing a great job." taeyong smiled, haechan was shock. "um. . .thank you, hyung."

"where does he live?"

"in seoul, south korea."

taeyong 'ohh'-ed, haechan took a deep breath. "i think your doing great, i hope i can still count on you, especially for not breaking our rules." haechan immediately froze to where he is standing, taeyong smiled to him. "well that's actually it, i just wanted to check on you and how are your process is doing." "y-yeah, thank you hyung." "anytime, haechan." then he immediately went outside the door, ran towards the exit of taeyong's palance.

_damn it damn it damn it damn it_ , was all can haechan think. i might escape today, but what if hyung find it all out? what am i going to do, what will be my punishment? will i be in the dungeon forever? so much questions are popping in haechan's mind, in just a simple yet unforgivable mistake.

_and that is not to kiss or fall in love on a human being._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mark's** _

"hey. . .mark. . ."

"mmm. . .koeun. . ."

"um. . .mark. . ."

"koeun. . .i still love you."

"yah! mark freaking lee!"

"what?!" i shouted as i woke up, i rubbed my eyes a little and saw haechan staring at me, a very inch close to me. reminded me of something. "what the fork, haechan?!" i said as i immediately move back to avoid his face, he stood up and went out of my bed.

"you're late for you school you know." he said, my eyes widened, i looked at the clock just to make sure he's right, and he his.

_it's already 7:05, shoot._

"you better hurry with that, you can still catch up." he tried to cheer up, how come he didn't wake me up the same time he appeared in my room, jeez, i'm just getting frustrated, i just rolled my eyes and do what i had to do.

i got out of my bathroom with a towel on my waist, i saw him doing his own thing, then looked at me for a second. i stared at him back, while walking, still following my direction towards the cabinet to get my uniform. i stopped looking at him since i needed to get my uniform and putted it on my bed, i turned around and saw him, still looking at me.

"do you mind?"

"o-oh right! i'm sorry." he turned around, i can tell that he's kind of shaky, i don't know why am i feeling nervous. but i changed into my uniform anyway, i took a deep breath, remembering what he did to me last night. "hey." i broke the silence between us. "y-yeah?" he asked.

"why the hell did you kiss me last night?"

it made him silent for a while, probably thinking of an answer.

"i-i just granted your wish."

"then why do you have to kiss me?"

"you were tearing up, i can't stand the fact that my human is crying." it was an awkward silence after that, as i change my clothes, i felt like my face is burning, why the fuck am i blushing? it made me even more nervous.

"you can turn around now." i said as i got my bag, he then turn around and saw me with my school uniform. he followed me while going downstairs, i saw taeil hyung, just there.

"hey, you're late. chenle and renjun were already in school!" he said, i just murmured. "i know, that's why i'm in a hurry!" i said as i get my shoes and wear it, "hey take care! wait aren't you going to have a breakfa—" "no need hyung, i'm not that very hungry!" i shouted as i ran as fast as i can to our school.

as i went to our school, it was exact time the bell rang. i catch my breath for a second, i turned back and saw haechan running as well, but he's not that really tired.

time passes, it was really boring for me, considering i'm not into school anyway. now i'm still here with haechan, who apparently is sitting in my desk. i didn't want to say "get off" or something, they can't see haechan anyway.

as i look at the window i saw jeno and koeun, again, i signed, loud sign but not enough to hear my teacher. "hey, you ok mark?" winwin asked, who's sitting beside me. i looked at him and nodded.

"yeah, i'm fine."

"um. . .about koeun—"

"no, i think i already know. i'm about to break up with her after school." it hurts in my chest of what i said, i signed yet again. but winwin just patted my back, smiling.

"i'm sorry."

"you don't have to, it's not your fault anyway." i can tell haechan is listnening to us because he's just a centimeter away from us, but he can't respond anyway. i looked at the clock, it's 1:27pm, 2 more hours until school ends.

"are you 2 even listening?" the teacher asked us, of course, every turned around at us. haechan giggled at the corner, it got me irritated but smile at the same time, wait, smile? why?

"y-yes, ma'am." i answered, she reassured with her look, then turned around to the board again to continue her lesson, well that was close.

it was finally 3:00pm, school ended. i immediately grab my bag but winwin suddenly held my arm, causing me to stop. "h-hey, you're going to find koeun now?" he asked, i nodded. "i-i'm coming with you." he said, i smiled, "thanks." he smiled back.

and just a coincidence, i saw koeun as soon as we got out of our classroom. "hey koeun." i called, she turned around, and i saw her with that aika girl. "yes, babe?" she asked, i walk toward the both of them, winwin and haechan following me. "i wanna talk to you in private."

"w-why babe?" she asked as she followed me, i signaled haechan and winwin to stop following me since this talk is private.

"koeun. . .let's break up."

"w-what?! why?!"

"i-i. . .i just needed space okay? and i saw you with jeno flirting, i can't stand the fact that you two are happier than us. so, it would be best if we just got separated." i said, i saw her face, looking at me, forcing her tears not to escape in her eye. i felt a little— no, _alot_ of guilt.

"m-mark, i thought we're okay. . ." her tears couldn't take it anymore, she ran away. aika was looking at me, in a serious way, before catching up on koeun. i signed, i just realize my tears are starting to come out too.

"hey, i'm sorry mark." winwin tapped on my shoulder, i turn around and see them. i smiled, but there was still tears in my eyes. "n-no, it's fine, you don't need to be sorry, win." "i-i. . .i just feel bad for you."

he then suddenly gave me a hug, i was indeed shock. i looked at haechan, who was looking at me too, he just smiled, i did the same, and hugged winwin back. "it's okay, it's not your fault."

he let go of me, i saw his face blushing, he looked at the other direction. "um. . .i think i need to get going, my parents are probably worried about me." he said, i nodded and smile at him. "ok, take care winwin." he nodded and smile at me, he then ran to the front of our school to go home, then i immediately looked at haechan.

"you, you're coming with me." i pointed at him, he blinked a few times and pointed at himself. "m-me?" he asked, he nodded. i suddenly felt nervous, since i havn't done this in my life, but now i just wanted to, for the sake of my heart.

"i made up my wish, haechan." i said, he looked at me, waiting for my answer. "make yourself visible for today." his eyes wided, then he walked up on me and rest his arms on his shoulder.

"your wish has been granted." he said. "but how will i know that you're visible?" i asked. "looks like you need to find that out." he winks, my tears immediately went up, just what the heck.

"your coming with me." i said as i grab his waist, "w-where are we going?" he asked, his question was making me more nervous, i signed, making my nervous fade, and just continue to walk.

"somewhere where i can forget all of this crap." i murmured to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Haechan's_ **

i don't like where this is going, i've been in the human world most of the time than the genie world, unless it was my rest day or i wasn't registered to anyway, but mostly i have. and yet i still don’t know kany things that much, i’m jusr here to guide and grant all my human’s wish.

mark was still holding my waist which is a bit awkward, it would have been better if it was my arm or hands but nah, i wouldn't mind anyway. but the thing is, i really don't know where we're going, until eventually he stopped and lets go of my waist. i don’t know what’s this place, it said that there was a word “bar”, but it doesn’t explain any further. i’ve never been to this place before, my humans i had usually don’t even mention this at all.

"what are we going to do here?" i asked, he didn't even answer my question and just quickly drag me in this. . .this place, with a bad smell. mostly alcohol, does this often happen to this so-called bar? this has to be in my list of “not to visit this place ever again”. not to mention it seemed like only adults are allowed, i looked around and just a coincidence to see a sigh that says “18 and above only.” crap, we gotta get out of here.

"h-hey! they might see us coming here, we're just minors—" as soon as i said that, a big guy blocked us in front of the entrance. "how old are you two?" he asked. "we're just—"

"he's 18, i'm 19." mark lied, making my eyes widen, but didn't hesitate to talk anyway. he big guy just nodded, letting us enter the bar. _i'm not going to like this._

"mark, what are we doing here?" i asked, he sat on a chair on the bartender, i did the same on his side. he asked for a beer, "you want some?" he asked me, i insisted. "very well then."

"mark, we're suppose to be heading home. not heading here, what if. . .what if someone from school saw you?" i asked.

"no one wouldn't enter here in the bar, besides, you're legal to this, you're like a i-can’t-even-count-your-age years old." he said to me while taking his shot.

"i'm only 17, mark!" i said, "i'm 17 in the human world, can't you tell by my face?!" i added, he shook his head and starts to take a shot again. i just stared at him, he was taking 4 shots as of now. i blinked for a second before insisting him to drink more.

"hey mark, stop drinking." i was about to get his beer but his hands was too fast, he quickly grab his beer and slapped my hand. "aww." i murmured, "i told if you want some then tell me, i'll buy you one." "no, i'm fine." "suit yourself then." he said as he started taking shot again, _this is not so good._ i can already smell the beer in his mouth, gross.

it's been a few minutes since i just stared on mark, taking a shot roughly, i can tell that he's loosing his mind. if i tried to stop him, the situation might get worse, so i don't really know what to do.

"heeyy haechan! why don't you take a shot as well?" he asked, probably drunk right now. i insisted, but he keeps on forcing me, i think i have no choice but to at least take one shot.

_yuck, it taste like some shit fuck._

"i told you it's— hic! it taste goood!" he said with his drunk voice, i just nodded, pretending it tasted good, but it's just straight up crap. beer doesn't taste good ok. 

"excuse me, i have to go to the restroom." i said, immediately standing up and went to the bathroom. i went to the restroom and looked myself in the mirror, then i remember what ty hyung said. he's counting on me, he trusts me. i signed, and just walk into an unoccupied cubicle so i can atleast let go of my feelings inside.

but just then i heard someone shouting in the main floor, i facepalmed, can't i just leave mark for a minute?!

"koeunnn!!! why— hic! do you have to leave me?! hic!" i can hear his voice in the restroom, i just rolled my eyes and immediately zip my pants and walk towards to mark again. "hey, are you with this guy?" the big guy earlier asked me and pointed at mark, who is currently taking a shot and talking to the bartender. "um. . .yes." "i'm sorry, but you need to leave, he's causing a noise in the bar. the people are getting irritated."

"right. . .yeah, we will." i said as i walk towards mark and grab his hands and started walking outside, "hey! koeun, you— hic! came back!" he said as i drag him outside the bar. we walk as fast as we can, i kept ignoring what he says to me. as soon as we went to their dorm i knocked on the door, and to my surprise, someone open it. a little boy probably 1 year younger than me.

"holy mother of winwin, what happen to mark?!" he asked me, "he—he's drunk." i answered. "please, enter. we're sorry, we were the only one who's here, our hyungs are busy for their work." "n—no, it's okay." "here, let me help you with mark." he said as he held mark's arm and rest it on his shoulders.

we entered his room and put him on his bed, "koeunnnn!!" he said as he sit, "you can stay here for a while, i can't call our hyungs since they're very busy and can't be distracted. if you needed anything just tell us, renjun and i are downstairs." the little guy said, before he could exit the door he looked at me again. "chenle, by the way."

"d-donghyuck. . ."

"mm, nice to meet you." he smiled, and exited at the door. i walked up to mark and open his lamp.

"koeeuunn, talk to me!" mark said as he drag my clothes. "i still love you koeun, i don't— hic! want us to break uppp. . .koeun, i— t-talk to mee!" he began dragging me by my side,  he suddenly back hugged me and lied down in the bed.

"n-no, let go mark, i'm not koeun!" i said as i struggle to escape his hug, but damn he's so strong. "stop koeun. . .hic! i havn't told you that i really love you from. . .from the bottom of my heart, i love you koeun, i still love you— hic! p-please don't leave me." mark made me silent, i could feel his breath in my neck.

"m-mark! i'm not koeun, it's me haechan!" i said as i let go of our hug and went on top of him, he then stared at me for a second, then laughed. "stop lying, i know it's you." he said, for some reason this makes me nervous.

"w-who ever you think i am, they wouldn't to talk to you when you're in that manner, mark." i said nervously, he moan for a second, making me more nervous.

"come on, talk to me. . .koeun."

"i'm not koeun, and i can't talk to you this way mark."

"then maybe you can feel me instead."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mark's_ **

 

i woke up in my bed, holy crap what the hell happen to me? i barely remember everything what happen to me last night, well thank god it was saturday now. i got up on my bed, stretching for a while an yawned for one time. i looked at the clock, it's 6:10 in the morning, i look around to see where haechan is, then i saw him by my chair, sitting, looked worried.

 

"hey. . ." i broke the silence, rubbing my neck. he looked up to me, his eyes got widen while he stared at me. "o-oh. . .hi. . ." he started rubbing his neck as well.

 

"what happen last night? i barely remember anything, all i can remember is you. . ." i stopped by the time i saw something is neck. "what the hell is that?" i said as i pointed at his neck. "w-what?" he murmured, trying to cover it. i got out of the bed and removed haechan's hands, surprisingly i can still do that even though he's a genie.

 

"the freak is that?!" i pointed at his neck. "i-its—" "MARK HYUNG, WAKE THE HELL UP AND EAT BREAKFAST WITH US— holy mother of piss, the hell is that?!" chenle screamed, obviously interrupting me and haechan. i stared blankly in him before i rub my neck and immediately went to the bathroom.

 

bitch, is that a hickey?!

 

"i um. . .uh— i'll be right down stairs, just wait for me in a minute ok?" "but—" i immediately pushed chenle out of my room and closed the door, locking it to make sure. as i walk towards haechan, he was standing. i walked faster, making him step back until he eventually cornered in the wall.

 

"what happen last night?"

 

"i— um. . .i don't know where to start. . ."

 

". . .just tell me every damn thing."

 

"you. . .uh. . ."

 

"i what. . .haechan?" i asked as i lean my face closer to him, making his eyes widen and to lean back to the wall.

 

". . .y-you and i— you were drunk so i— uh. . .i help you and then you. . .you— you started making out with me."

 

i started to walk in circles, only word coming out of my mind was bitch. what did i do to him?! what did he do?! what did WE do?! so many questions in my mind that i didn't even get to answer all anyway, he was still in the corner, staring at me while i torture myself mentally over here.

 

"h-hey i'm s-sorry i didn't mean that to happen—"

 

"i wish this hickeys are gone."

 

"w-what?"

 

"you heard me right? i said i wish my hickeys are gone."

 

"a-are you sure?"

 

"yes, now grant it."

 

he signed first, then he walk towards me and gave me a hug again. this is making me awkward, i don't really know how to respond, after what happen last night. . .what haechan said.

 

"your wish has been granted. . ." he whispered in my ear. ". . .i'm sorry. . ." i suddenly felt a tear dropped in my shoulder, it me felt guilty. but the next thing i knew, he was gone.

 

i stared at the wall for a moment, before going to the bathroom again to see if my wish got granted. it did, but i felt guilty that i shouted to haechan, the thing is. . .i'm not gay ok, at least just what i think. but no, i'm not gay. i was drunk when i make out with him, but. . .he seemed to enjoyed it, ok mark, what the hell?!

 

i washed my face before going downstairs, i saw my hyungs watching tv and my friends eating breakfast. i'm guessing some hyungs are probably done, chenle's eyes widen when he saw me.

 

"the hell was that on your neck earlier?!"

 

"nah, it's nothing, really." i try not to talk about it, chenle looked at me with a confused face. but he didn't hesitate to talk about it anyway, instead he just continued eating.

 

after i finished what i had to do, i decided to go for a walk alone. i just don't wanna remember all the things that happened earlier, but as time passes it just makes me even more guilty. i realize i was thinking too much when i accidentaly bumped into someone.

 

"oh dear, i'm very sorry—"

 

"n-no, it's ok—" i stared for a moment to look at the person standing in front of me. she then smiled at me.

 

"it was just you mark." herin chuckled, "what are you doing here anyway?" she then asked.

 

"nothing, just a little date for myself, i think." i answered, she just responded with a chuckle yet again. "h-how bout you?" i asked, not making the atmosphere awkward.

 

"nothing really, i was with jeno, jaemin, and koeun earlier—" my heart starts aching again, it felt like i'm going to faint soon. "—h-hey, are you ok?"

 

"y-yeah, i'm fine. i just think i have to go." i said as i started walking away, "o-okay. t-take care mark!" she shouted from a few distance, enough for me to hear. i sighed, i decided to stop by to a store and buy some food. i looked at my phone to check what time it is, it's already 4:30 in the afternoon? i should probably hurry. haechan might not appear in the evening.

 

i have to see him, i need to see him, i have to say sorry. . .

 

i immediately went back to our dorm, as expected, only renjun and chenle are there. they were on the couch together, just watching tv with a nacho. they both turned around to me, "back too soon, ey hyung?" renjun asked, i blinked and just nodded. i immediately went upstairs and went to my bedroom.

 

i looked at the clock again, it's 5:59pm when i went here. so i waited for a few minutes, keep on checking my phone, every second.

 

6:01pm.

 

i stared at the ceiling, i'm laying down in my bed. not knowing what to do if he appread in front of me, my guilt was still there. and i grew evry single hour today, i'm feeling nervous now.

 

6:04pm.

 

i was just staring blankly into my ceiling, what am i suppose to say? he wouldn't forgive me if i just said sorry, right?

 

6:06pm.

 

i immediately stood up on my bed when that time has come, instead, i got another guy. he had the same outfit as haechan, but he's clearly younger than me. he was looking at me angry, i'm still confused on why haechan didn't appear.

 

"what the hell did you do to haechan hyung?!" he asked me, excuse me what?

 

"who are you?" i asked.

 

"jisung, haechan hyung's property. so back off."


	8. Chapter 8

_**3rd person's** _

 

"um. . .excuse me, what?"

 

"you heard me, i said haechan hyung is mine. what have you done to him?!" jisung asked mark, which is getting confused of what the hell just happen under a minute or so.

 

"ok first of all, i don't really know you, and where did you came from. but i guarantee that haechan is all yours, freaking gay." mark murmured his last words, but jisung could still hear it.

 

"coming from the guy who actually made out with my property." jisung said, irritated. "just tell me what you want, jisung- whoever the heck you are." mark then said with irritations.

 

"haechan hyung will take a rest for a while, considering he'll have a talk to ty hyung about your little incident." jisung emphasized that last word, which made mark even more confused, he raised an eyebrow.

 

"incident?"

 

"they saw that little hickey on haechan's neck, now he has to explain what happen to taeyong hyung." jisung seated, crossed his arms and lean on the chair he's sitting. "now, you're stuck with me for atleast a week—"

 

"wait, a week are you kidding me?" mark immediately reacted, he didn't really want haechan those times they met and just barely talked about shits. but he didn't want haechan to be replaced with someone else.

 

"well, that's what they said. i just had to obey their rules." jisung murmured, "no worries, i don't like you too. after what you did to my precious you think i'll forgive you for what you've done?!"

 

"chill bro, it was an accident! i was drunk, and i was heartbroken—"

 

"hyung?" a voice from the slowly cracking door stop their conversation, it was renjun. they both stared at renjun, but renjun only stared at mark. "who are you talking to?" he asked.

 

"n-nothing, i was talking on the phone. what are you doing here?" mark then asked, jisung at the side, listening carefully.

 

"someone visited you downstairs, he said he was texting and call you but you never answered." he said, mark became confused. _how come he didn't felt a single vibration of his phone?_ he immediately pulled out his phone, and that's where he realized. . .

 

_his phone was out of battery._

 

"i'll be downstairs, just tell them to wait." he said to renjun, the latter just nodded and closed the door. they both immediately looked at each other again. "so you're coming with me?" mark asked jisung.

 

"well duh, i'll be just watching you anyway since you already made your wish this morning." jisung replied.

 

"so let me get this straight, you guys appear twice a day but can only wish once?" mark asked, jisung nodded. "well, it depends if they haven't made their wish yet until the evening, but not till midnight." jisung added, then mark just nodded.

 

as they both went downstairs, he could see his visitor was hella worried about him. he was playing with his thumb, his hands are getting shaky. as he stood up to his visitor, he immediately looked up at mark.

 

"w-winwin?"

 

winwin just stood up and hugged mark, at this point no one really insisted. because the saengs are the only one in the dorm, so basically it was just mark, renjun and chenle. mark hugged back, then for a few seconds they separated.

 

"i-i was worried about you, t-they told me you were drunk yesterday— a-and. . .i w-wasn't there for yo—"

 

"h-hey, it's fine winwin. i knew you didn't want to go with me that time and i know you're parents are probably gonna be mad at me if i did that to you." mark cutted his sentence, they both sitted as of now. while jisung is currently staring at winwin.

 

"c-can i ask who's with you that time?" winwin suddenly asked, mark was triggered all of a sudden, he remember those. . .things that happened between him and haechan.

 

"it's that guy called donghyuck." chenle, out of nowhere, said it. made mark's eyes widen. "how did you know his name?!" mark quickly asked chenle. "he introduced himself, duh." chenle answered, eyes rolling, mark did the same.

 

"anyways. . .are you ok now?" winwin asked, mark nodded. then he gave winwin a smile, winwin widen his eyes, he felt his face burning and blushing. "it's 6:30 in the evening tho winwin, how did you manage to go to our dorm?"

 

"i sort of. . .find my own way out." he answered, with a shy smile. mark felt is heart melting for some reason, he's just. . .he's just like an angel from heaven.

 

he held his chest as he smiled towards winwin, eventually they had a little chitchat. and then there's jisung. . .looking towards winwin, overthinking.

 

he swear he could remember that face, he remember he was mostly talked about back then. but he just couldn't get his finger into it.

 

meanwhile in the genie world. . .

 

"h-hyung, let me explain—"

 

"what's your excuse for that, haechan?! i thought i could trust you, but you failed me. . ." their ruler, taeyong, said with a disappointment in his face.

 

"p-please, let me explain. he was drunk a-and i had to assist him—"

 

"i've heard that excuse before. . ." taeyong murmured, "baby, i think you're being too harsh with the kid—" "nonsense, ten. i already said my rules, and everybody, adult or children, gets to be punished."

 

"w-what's my punishment?" haechan asked nervously.

 

"you'll be staying here for a week, you can't communicate with your human until i said so." haechan's eyes widen, is he really going to do that?! or he's just probably joking, it's gotta be a joke right?!

 

well too bad, it wasn't.

 

"w-what?! what about his wishes—"

 

"jisung will replace you as of now, now sent him home boys." as taeyong said that, doyoung and jaehyun went to haechan grabbed his arms. "w-what?! you can't just do this hyung, please! if you could just let me explain further—" "i'm sorry but there's not point in explaining now haechan, it was obviously a mistake. now you have to accept my punishment for you." taeyong said, he honestly felt bad for the kid. but he knew he had to do it. "unbelievable!" haechan shouted as he was being dragged.

 

haechan overthink while he was being dragged, he had to see mark, he just had to. he needs to see him, he wanted to see his human, but he's not really sure if mark would feel the same way considering something happened to them and they weren't really getting together for the past few days.

 

but haechan has this feeling. . .

 

a weird feeling. . .

 

towards mark. . .

 

_mark._

 

his felt his chest beating faster just by thinking of that name.

 

_is this falling. . .in love?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**3rd person's** _

 

it's been 5 days since haechan wasn't around mark in the human world and jisung has to suffer from haechan's human. it didn't really change anything but to mark it wasn't normal that haechan isn't there by his side, despite something happen to them not so long ago, he really misses that genie beside him in everyday of his life.

 

mark signed, he was with his group of friends in school. but his mind was in his own universe, even jisung noticed that, but didn't bother to ask him since he's just a genie and mark's friends would probably thought he's crazy.

 

"yow mark!" chenle waved his hand closer to mark's face. "welcome to the earth, mark hyung." renjun added, mark blinked a few times before looking at the two of them. "yow mark hyung, are you ok?" chenle asked, mark then looked away from them and sighed.

 

"i-is this about...koeun?" winwin asked, mark looked at winwin and shook his head. winwin just "ohh"ed and try to look away, blushing.

 

"are you sure you're okay, mark hyung?" renjun reassured, mark just looked at him and nod, with a smile, a fake smile that is.

 

"hey that reminds me hyung, who's that donghyuck guy with you when you were drunk last time?" mark's eyes widen when he remembered that he wished haechan to be visible by that time, he knew he remember that but that was it.

 

"w-what do you mean that donghyuck guy?" mark asked.

 

"well when you were drunk he was the one who sent you in your bedroom." renjun answered, mark blinked for a few times, haechan did that? well probably, he wouldn't be in his bedroom magically anyway.

 

"he did?"

 

"you really don't remember anything. . ." chenle sighed and rolled his eyes, winwin was just sitting there, beside mark, listening to their topic. mark just shrug his shoulders and went to his own world yet again.

 

"do you guys have any idea what's gotten into him?" winwin whispered to the two saengs while pointing at mark, they both shrugged.

 

"honestly he's been like that for almost a week." renjun said, making winwin even more worried. for the sake of his bestfriend, he doesn't want him to be sad all the time.

 

winwin really hates to see mark sad.

 

just then the bell rang, they went on their perspective classrooms, by that time. mark is still not interested in class, so he decided to look on the window beside him. he saw some people playing, some bonding, some being alone. mark sighed yet again, he misses haechan.

 

jisung, on the other hand, was looking at mark. he knew that he hates him so much, but he really wanted to ask him about winwin. he just couldn't let it set aside, he needs to know something about winwin.

 

jisung was just clearly sitting in mark's desk, looking at his notes. although he's not really listening, he's writing something that is not related to their topic. jisung is just beyond confused, so he really didn't mind it and just looked at mark again.

 

it was afterschool, mark was on his locker putting some of his books that he didn't really need to bring, jisung as usual beside him. "i miss him." he whispered as he close his locker.

 

although jisung didn't like mark, he felt a little guilty in his heart. who wouldn't miss that sassy funny guy tho? "i'm sure he feels the same way." mark immediately looked at jisung and was shook to what he said.

 

"i-i mean. . .he's really nice to his humans back then. . .even though you have an attitude like that, he would. . .still love you being his human."

 

mark stayed silent, looking at jisung. the younger then sighed.

 

"he's a nice guy, mark. that's why i sort of. . .love him." mark blinked a few times, he then hold his chest. he let out a deep sigh, "he is. . .i. . .i miss him." mark said, he felt his heart getting more weak just by thinking about haechan.

 

not that far, they heard a footsteps coming from the other end of the hallway. it was winwin, waving at mark. he did the same to winwin, and jisung stayed silent for this one. winwin catches his breath as soon as he got into mark, his knees were bent. then he looked at mark.

 

"d. . .do you wanna go to the coffeeshop? my treat." he asked mark, scratching the back of his neck, blushing. mark then smiled in return. "sure." mark answered. "but i need to pay—" "—hey no no, it's fine you don't need to pay me, mark." winwin insisted before even mark finish his sentence.

 

mark smiled. "t-thanks. . ." he said, awkwardly. he could feel his face blushing as well. what a weird feeling this is, he thought. my emotions are being weird this week.

 

as they both walked to the coffeeshop it was awkward between the both of them, jisung following at their back noticed that as well, but as usual. he couldn't do anything about it, except to watch them being awkward to each other.

 

mark then decided to place his arms on winwin's shoulder, which made the latter shock for seconds, but then just smiled, blushed, as he did the same to mark.

 

although he's having a great time with his best friend, he just really can't focus on their topic because haechan is occupying his mind. "hey, are you sure you're ok?" winwin asked, making mark out his own world. "y-yeah, i am."

 

"it's. . .not about koeun?"

 

"n. . .no, i'm already fine by her."

 

"oh. . .then is that probably about that donghyuck?"

 

mark froze, that name. he thought, why am i missing you so much? he kept on blinking by that time, winwin is already considered yet again. "u-uh. . .m-mark, i'm sor—"

 

"no it's fine winwin but. . .i— i gotta go." mark said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. winwin stood up as well, but as he did mark's already walking out of his seat.

 

"h-hey, should i come with you?"

 

"nah, i'm fine. thanks for the treat!" mark smiled as he walked away, leaving winwin standing in front of their table. winwin was spacing out, he really couldn't help himself but to worry even more to his best friend.

 

or maybe even more than just a best friend.

 

as soon as mark got out of the coffeeshop, he felt an ache on his heart. he regret leaving winwin inside there, but he really can't talk about anything to anyone at this moment.

 

he loves winwin, he do. as a friend, or maybe even more than that.

 

but he's confused, his feelings, making it more complicated.

 

these weird feelings towards haechan and winwin. . .makes me so confused, what the hell is this?!

 

but he knew he only had to choose one.

 

he blinked for a minute, he then looked at jisung, crossed arms, staring at him as well. "h-have you made your wish now?" the genie asked, mark nodded.

 

"well. . .what is it?"

 

mark sighed, then he looked at jisung in the eye. "if i wish this, would you grant it?"

 

jisung was confused. "i mean. . .we're genies, that's what we do."

 

"great, then."

 

"why?"

 

"i wish i could go to the genie world and save haechan."

 

"oh. . .that's your wi— wait what?!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Haechan's** _

 

this was absolutely bull in the ass, it's been 5 days since i havn't seen or heard something about mark. i actually missed him, who knew i'd feel this towards a human. i mean, yeah, i do miss my humans when i'm not around them anymore.

 

but this one is different.

 

"hey haechan. . ." someone opened the door in my room, it was doyoung hyung. i just raised an eyebrow, "ty wants to talk to you." i was absolutely nervous when he mentioned that name, i took a deep breath before replying at hyung. "yes, i'll be there." he just smiled and closed the door.

 

i stood up and got out of my bed, i sighed and started walking to the door. as i open it, doyoung hyung and ten hyung was there, obviously waiting for me. "what is this about?" i asked them.

 

"we're not really so sure as well, i guess he wants to talk to you again in private." ten hyung answered, "ohh." was the only thing i can say and react, i have no idea why would he talk to me in the first place. after locking me up in my home, making sure doyoung hyung is watching me and not get caught outside.

 

i can't lie, doyoung hyung is really a nice hyung. he would always forgive you and he comforts you when you're usually down, that's what he did to me while i kept on thinking about mark.

 

when we have arrived at ty hyung's palace again, i started getting more nervous. ten and doyoung hyung left me, they stayed outside, but before i get in doyoung hyung grabbed my wrist. "haechan, whatever he did to you, tell us everything ok?"

 

i smiled, "i will hyung."

 

"good, take care ok?" ten hyung asked, i nodded with my smile. "i will, thank you hyung."

 

as i walk in i could hear taeyong hyung talking to himself, getting irritated again. i opened the door to his office, and he immediately looked at my direction which gave me a heart attack. "t-taeyong hyung, are you ok?"

 

he murmured before walking closer to me, i closed the door and just stand at my position. "he can't grant that wish." i heard him whisper by himself, and i can't help but to ask. "grant what, hyung?"

 

"you'll be staying the dungeon until your week ends." was his answer and i didn't expect all of it, "w-what do you mean the dungeon?!" i exclaimed, "you do not question the ruler of this world, do as i said!" i got confused when he said that to me, i don't even know what's happening and he wanted me to stay in the dungeon?!

 

"what?! why?!" i asked as i got dragged by jaehyun hyung through the dungeon, once i was there i saw 2 people sitting. in silent, as well.

 

"sup?" the wide-eyed greeted, i just blink as a respond.

 

"ain't you a bit too young to be in the dungeon?" the chinese guy asked, just saying cuz he look like a chinese. suddenly reminds me of winwin.

 

"i live for 100 years, so i really don't know. . ." i answered.

 

"but if in you're in human world you're like. . .16, right?" the wide-eyed asked, "hansol by the way." he added.

 

"you're almost right, but yeah. . .i'm 17 in the human world. and uh. . .haechan."

 

"kun." was the chinese guy only said, i just nodded.

 

"how'd you get in here anyway?" hansol asked, i shrugged.

 

"honestly i don't know, taeyong hyung demand me to stay in the dungeon for 2 days. then i'm probably out." i answered.

 

"well, lucky you. . ." hansol murmured, i looked at him. "what do you mean? i'm lucky?"

 

"we're stuck in this dungeon for like 20 years, we still don't know if taeyong would actually set us free despite what we did which leaded to this dungeon." kun explained, i nodded. listening to them. "you see, my boy, we're not really a bad genie. so you don't have to be afraid of us."

 

"then what brings you here, guys?" i asked, they both looked at each other then back at me.

 

"w-we just kind of broke a rule." he answered, "oh. . ."

 

it was silent when we stopped, so i tried to open up. atleast to know their side and what they actually feel about this place. "i. . .sorta did the same."

 

"you did?" hansol asked, he nodded. and sitted beside the 2 of them. "it was actually a long story, but to make it short, i accidentally made out with a human and ty hyung caught me."

 

"explains why you have little hickeys on your neck." kun said as he pointed at my neck, which made me shy and covered it up. "y-yeah. . ."

 

"well lucky you, you only get to stay here for 2 days. unlike us."

 

"why? what did you guys do?"

 

they both sighed, "yours is just a made out right, you don't actually like her?"

 

"it's he."

 

"oh. . ." "and uh. . .yeah, i don't." this breaks my heart, but i have to obey the rules of our world.

 

"well. . .ours is. . .should we even say it to this boy?" kun pointed to me, "i suppose why not? he's matured enough to know it anyway." i stayed silent, listening to their conversation.

 

they took a deep breath before talking to me once again, "well, ours is. . .the same thing as yours. but, way complicated." i looked at the both of them. "what do you mean?"

 

"we fell in love to our human." kun answered, i blinked for a second, this break my heart, and got even worse when. . .

 

"and the worst part of it, is that they're both guys."

 


End file.
